Game Night
by purpledragon6
Summary: The reason why the YJ doesn't have game night anymore.


The Justice League stood around the destroyed cave, looking at the amount of damage that had been done and then down at the guilty looking teens. At their feet, there they a package of destroy playing cards from a game unknown to league by now. Just down the hall way, daddy bats was wrapping up his ward's head in medical tape and was also trying to calm down both himself, Robin, and Superboy down enough that they could retell their story.

"So tell me again what happened?" Batman asked sourly, while wrapping Robin's head up in the med bay.

"Well it was game night you see, so I challenged Suppey to a game of 'Trivial Pursuit'." The boy wonder began his tale but Batman cut him off.

"Oh God... Why didn't you just play Zathura?" The older bat groaned as he rubbed his temple. "There would be less damage that way."

"Anyway! So we were all playing Trivial Pursuit for game night and-" Robin began again and then he slowly faded into a flashback scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: <strong>

_"What state has its name in its capital?" Conner read off of the card to Wally, whose poker face suddenly fell into that of an unsure one. _

_The red-head looked confused and tried hard for several minutes to think of the answer. Superboy was quick to grow impatient and gave him a clue._

_"Where did we go shopping for Christmas gifts last week?" He asked gruffly. _

_"Oh! Indiana!" A nod confirmed this to be the correct answer. _

_Now it was over to the little bird to ask the boy of steel a question. Carefully he reached into the box and tugged out a card._

_"who invaded Spain in the eighth century?" Robin asked Superboy, giving the male a steely gaze._

_"Are you kidding? Thats easy." The supper teen laughed , folding his arms over his chest and answering not a second later "Its the Moors."_

_Robin looked at the card and read the answer, and then shook his head because the card said something different._

_"I'm sorry Supey but the correct answer is the 'Moops'." He said in a professional tone and was about to put the card away when the other yelped._

_"WHAT!" Superboy shouted jumping to his feet and making his way over to the smaller boy. "Let me see that!"_

_Superboy swiped the card from Robin and flipped it over. Sure enough, there was written in clear black text **Moops.**_

_"Its the Moors you idiot! Its a misprint!" He shouted crumpling the card in his fist and watching the clump drop to the ground when he released it._

_"I'm sorry but the card says the Moops." The smartass-wonder said, getting up and folding his arms over his chest._

_"YOU BASTARD!"_

**End Flashback:**

* * *

><p>"It was the MOORS!" Superboy shouted from his chair that was turned to face the corner in a 'time out' type fashion.<p>

"MOOPS!" Robin yelled, jerking his arm from his mentor's grip so he could point.

"Robin, he is right. It was the Moors." Batman mumbled dryly, taking the boy's arm back and wrapping it in gauze again.

Just then Superman flew in and landed in between his ward and the bat family. He had just overheard the conversation using his super hearing and now wanted in on what the argument was about, so he could hopefully straighten things out.

"Hey Superman who invaded Spain in the eighth century?" Robin asked him suddenly.

"The Moops why?" The man of steel said without skipping a beat.

"No, It was the Moors." Batman corrected him, his voice still as bitter as before.

"What are you talking about?" The man of steel laughed. "It was the Moops. Only an idiot wouldn't know that."

"What are you saying?" Batman snapped, his head jerking up so they were seeing eye to eye.

"What do you think Batty?" He shot back, folding his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to start something Boy Scout!" A fight soon erupted.

Dinah then entered the room to find the Dark Knight and The man of steel trying to strangle each other and Robin and Superboy taking bets on who would win the fight.

"OK, no more game night."

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Five years later:<em>**

Twister, how could anything go wrong with Twister?

* * *

><p>"OK guys, we've been given another chance at game night, lets try not to mess it- It was Moors- up." Nightwing said taking out the spinning wheel and casting a glare at Superboy.<p>

"Just start the game." Conner mumbled darkly as everyone got on the mat.

"OK, left hand yellow." Nightwing started the game off.

"Right foot red." So far so good.

"Left hand blue." No problems yet.

"Left foot green." This may be the game that got them their Game Night rights back.

"Left hand yellow." Okay, that position is a little awkward.

"Right hand green." This was not going to end well...

"Left foot-" Nightwing began but was cut off by Megan, who yelped in sudden surprise.

"Wally! HE SAID GREEN! AS IN THE CIRCLE! NOT ME!" Megan cried pushing the speedster away, her face now deep red.

"Sorry, it was an accident, really it was." The boy said, looking down in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"What happened!?" Artemis called over, bending her neck so she could see over Gar's head.

"Wally touched my butt!" Megan said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "But he said it-"

"Hey! I thought I was your girlfriend!" Artemis yelled, suddenly knocking Gar and Kaldur over so she could stand up but instead caused them all to land in a heap.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Conner yelled, getting up and chasing the boy around the room while the two girls argued over if it truly was an accident or not.

"No more game night." Nightwing sighed putting the spinner down and closing the box. "We should all just stick to crime fighting."


End file.
